The Hunger Games by Cato
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Catos POV of the hunger games a mixture of the book and film, enjoy Rated T , may change. I own nothing. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Chapter 1

(I don't own anything)

I woke up and looked around my room in confusion, why was it so bright. Then it hit me. Today's reaping and I'm volunteering. I got up and pulled on my best tan pants and shirt. I lived in District 2, the 2nd richest District apart from Capitol, we deal in luxury items. My mother walks in, she's wearing a dazzling gold dress along with the gold jewellery. My father's dead because my mother was a few weeks pregnant with me when he volunteered as tribute when he was 18. He never made it back.

I waited impatiently in the queue. A bored peace keeper held out his hand for my finger, I shoved it towards him and he pricked it with a Zinger. The blood dripped down my finger and I pressed it onto the placemat. I went over to stand in the 16 section. Finally our Mayor, Sirius Gale, stepped up to the platform along with this year's tributes mentor, Brutus, and Lucius Trinket. I've always found it odd that Effie Trinket, the simpering fool who escorts the district 12 tributes, was not at all related to him. He could be classed as a rainbow. He had purple skin along with green hair, gold tattoos everywhere and neon pink teeth.

"Welcome District 2 to the 74th annual Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favour." He said a creepy grin etched across his face. "Now, lady's first." He buried his hand in the glass sphere and pulled out a white slip.

"Clove Gale." He said with a sympathetic look to the mayor whose skin was gradually loosing colour. A springy girl with dark brown hair and pale skin leapt up to the stage. No girl stepped forward to volunteer; Clove wouldn't take it she had trained, like me, from the age of 5.

"Now let's see." He announced again and he thrust his hand into the bowl and drew out the second slip. "Lee Malloy."

A scared looking 13 year old began to slowly trudge to the stage but I stepped in. "I volunteer." I stated and I climbed onto the stage. I studied the crowd, taking in my mothers solmen face and everyone elses approving looks. I knew I would win, why wouldn't I?

"Ladies and Gentleman let me present to you your tributes, Clove Gale and Cato Potter." He announced as we shook hands.

I waited in the justice building and I waited for my mother but she never came. I growled angrily and punched the wall. She was too damn proud. We waited for the train to come and I caught site of my mother's sad eyes as the cameras focused ton us hungrily. We stepped on and watched the perfect city zoom away.

District 12s going to have a winner and it's going to be me.


	2. Chapter 2 The train ride and others

Chapter 2

After dinner we sat down to watch the recap of the other reaping's. We pause at each one and assess their ability and whether they could be a career. A small girl from District 11 has been put on the immediate kill list. She could never win.

We watched as the little girl from District 12, Primrose was her name I think, began to walk to the podium.

"Look at her; she's dainty, she'll be the easiest to kill." Brutus told us.

But then a girl began yelling her name. This girl was quite pretty. She had her long brown hair in a fancy braid and was wearing, in my opinion, a very ugly sky blue dress. She volunteered.

"Now she's defiantly a hunter, the scratches and other things on her arms? She's going to be hard to kill." Brutus explained.

A blond boy went up next and he looked as if he was conflicted, like he was happy and upset about being reaped.

"Keep those two in mind; you never know they could be good Careers." Brutus told us.

The lights suddenly dimed and we were shot into a tunnel. When we came out all I could see were men ad woman everywhere. A women in a lime green ballerina outfit, with blue hair and yellow skin waved cheerily ad so did the other whose skin tones ranged from red to black. Clove waved and gave them a simpering smile and they cheered and the excited screams of District 2, District 2 met our ears. The train slowed to a stop ad we stepped out, we're met with more yells. We were immediately taken to the makeover room. Fluvial and Mundus gossiped constantly as my perfect body became even more… Perfect –If that was possible-. I was put into a gold suit of armour from the Raman, no Roman, days. We were put into our gold chariot and we set off.

**AN: I cocked up on the last chappie it says Luxury not Masonry. This is now gonna be an AU fic so Cato may not die but we'll see.**

**Hit this button right here**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	3. An: More to come and a taster!

**AN: So guys I've been really busy with school and other fanfiction and adminning facebook pages BUT I'm hoping to continue this story. I'm gonna start writing now but until then heres a little taster of whats coming next!**

_**I couldn't believe my eyes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were in black body suits with capes. They looked wonderful except for the fact that they were on FIRE!**_


End file.
